Sorry
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Sasuke has a different way in saying he's sorry and so does Kagome
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Sasuke Kagome pairing

0909090909

"Sasuke stop" I moaned as he gently stroked my tail and tugged it gently causing me to release an lusty growl.

"Why?" He whispered teasingly in to my ear licking its shell gently nearly driving me to the point of insanity.

"First we are on an mission, Second what if princess Rin can here us, Third I am reading and I am on a really good part" I listed off turning the page.

I already had my shirt off due to the fact it was covered in blood and I had no more bandages. Sasuke seemed to be using these little facts to his advantage.

Sasuke kissed the middle of my back lovingly and I tried to concentrate on my book but it was hard.

"Kagome me and Lee decided to take Princess Rin to the carnival do you want me to get you some more bandages on the want back!?" Sakura asked

"Yes" I called back and I heard her walk away from my door probably to get the princess and lee.

Sasuke then nibbled on my right ear and I let out an small whimper as he gently licked the spot behind my left ear.

"Kagome" He called huskily and I nearly went wild as the combination of his scent and voice drove me to the brink of insanity.

He tugged at my tail again and I threw the book across the room with an annoyed huff.

"I am still mad at you" I told him sternly and he kissed the small 'S' on my collar bone gently and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I completely went lax.

"I know" he whispered gently as he began to massage my back and I gave a small contented growl.

I was still mad at him for interrupting my fight with the rogue ninja and then telling me to go run and hide! Like I was some weak pathetic….

I pushed him off of me sitting up baring my fangs at him letting out an furious growl trying to disguise the hurt in my eyes.

Sasuke expression softened as he leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek.

"I hate so see you hurt" He murmured kissing my forehead.

"Just go away" I snarled half-heartedly and he softly kissed my lips.

"let me make it up to you" He said gently stroking my bare stomach and I plopped back down.

"Leave me alone"

Sasuke kissed my navel then made his way up until he was directly in between my breast.

"You're the most beautiful and powerful shinobi I have ever met" He said kissing right were my heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"I love you" He said making his way to my lips and giving me an sweet and gentle kiss that quickly turned in to an hot and passionate.

Sasuke hands ghosted over my body and I arched my back dieing for him to touch me.

Me and Sasuke broke apart and I looked in to his black eyes pretty sure that mine was a blood red color by now.

Sasuke gently blew in to my ear and I whimpered as his knee wedged itself between my legs.

Sasuke took my earlobe in to his mouth and began to suck on it and I let out an lusty growl as I grabbed his pants ready to take them off.

"Off now" I growled not really in the mood for foreplay.

"Patients Kagome" He said grinding his erection in to my leg and kissing his way down my neck.

I hated how with just a touch Sasuke can melt my resolve but I guess that's what also makes me love him so much sometimes a girl just needs to feel desired and Sasuke made me feel that way all the time.

He made me feel like a woman like sometimes I can cry and fall apart cause he would always be there to pick up the pieces.

Sasuke began to lick, and nip my left nipple while using his hand to knead the other.

"Sasuke please" I moaned and he quickly stood up and removed his clothing and I quickly threw mine across the room.

"Beautiful" He muttered looking at my body as if this was the first time he has ever saw me naked.

Sasuke gently opened my legs and kneeled between them giving me an small arrogant smirk as he teased my wet folds with his finger.

"Your so wet for me" He stated his voice low and seductive and I shivered as he began to rub my swollen clit.

"Only for you" I breathed out and he slipped an single digit inside of me and began to slowly pump in and out.

"Who can make you scream?"

"You only you"

"Tell me who you belong to"

"You Sasuke I belong to you" He then slipped another finger in to my weeping vagina and began to pump in to me faster and harder.

"Oh kami Sasuke make me cum" I begged and he used his thumb to rub my clit.

I release an loud roar as I felt pleasure rack my body and I swear I saw stars and kittens.

When my vision cleared I noticed Sasuke's head between my legs and before I could comment his tongue snaked out and gently touched my clit.

The torture went on for what seems like for ever as Sasuke brought me to the edge but refused to let me fall over.

"Sasuke please" I begged breathlessly and he climbed up my body and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He kissed me roughly allowing me to taste myself and entered me all at the same time.

First he did short gentle stokes that fanned the flames of my desire making me crave more.

"Faster. Harder" I demanded and Sasuke took himself completely out of me and slammed back inside of me roughly.

It wasn't long before I reached my release and Sasuke followed soon behind me.

Sasuke rolled off to the side and pulled me with him so that I was laying comfortably on his chest.

"I love you Sasuke" i said softly before drifting off in to an peaceful slumber.

This is my very first lemon so please tell me what you think about it.

*begs*

Please review criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

This idea just came to me one day

Summary: AU Kagome has been spending more time with her old best friend/ ex-boyfriend Inuyasha instead of Sasuke and Sasuke isn't to happy about that.

_________________________________________________________________

I knew Sasuke was pissed at me I didn't realize why until Inuyasha tried to kiss me today and begged me to divorce my husband then he began to yell at me about how I'm an worthless bitch it made me feel like we were in high school all over again.

All those arguments we had over the span of a month all because I thought Sasuke was being paranoid or his over jealous self.

Damn I feel like an idiot.

"Sasuke!" I called walking in to our huge home and feeling like an lowest piece of dirt possible and I probably looked a mess.

I had to walk all the way home in the pouring rain crying.

"Sasuke!" I screamed half way hysterically my heels broke on the way home I was muddy and all I wanted was to apologize to my husband.

"Kagome" Sasuke said walking down the stairs in nothing but his sweatpants I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You were right I was wrong I'm sorry" I cried in to his chest and he held me for the rest of the night until eventually I cried myself to sleep.

Three months later…

Me and Sasuke hadn't had sex in four months.

Four fucking months.

Sasuke seemed to notice my sexual tension and it seemed he was getting an kick out of it. Hell every time I go to masturbate he would hold my hands over my head and remind me this was my 'punishment'.

"Is something wrong love?" Sasuke asked coming behind and kissing behind me behind my neck and I scowled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Be an good girl while I'm gone" He muttered breathing against my bare shoulder and gently kissing behind my ears and he stroked my inner thighs causing me to moan.

"See you tonight" He muttered then he was out of the bedroom door and I decided I was going to cheat on my little punishment.

I haven't had to us it since Sasuke had to go on that business trip in America and it has been sitting in my shoe box ever since then.

"He should be gone for six hours" I muttered estimating that I would be done and happy by the time Sasuke get home.

I pulled out the red dildo and a grin spread across my face and if anyone saw me they would see the evil glint in my eyes.

I hoped on to the bed and laid on my back with my legs spread apart at first I teased my opening and just when I felt good and wet and was going to plunge myself in to an sweet orgasm my husband walks in.

"Kagome where is my…" I quickly sat up and Sasuke grinned.

"Starting without me love?" He asked and I gulped and laughed nervously as he took my little plastic friend away from me.

"But…" Before I can began to pout Sasuke roughly shoved the dildo in to my wet vagina and I let out an loud moan falling back in to my bed.

"Tell me who you belong to" He ordered huskily.

"You" I breathed and I was rewarded with another thrust.

"Tell me who you love?"

"You god only you" I moaned and Sasuke thrust the toy in to me harder and faster.

"Oh god Sasuke your hitting my…." I nearly screamed as an orgasm washed over me and I arched my back as I shook with pleasure.

"Good girl"

"Let me show you how good I can really be" I purred and he smirked climbing on to the bed and laying down and I crawled on top of him straddling his waist.

I gave Sasuke an small shy smile as I bent over and sweetly kiss his lips and then I kissed his cheek unbuttoning his shirt. I leaned in so that I was just inches away from his ear.

"I love you and only you" I whispered and I gently kissed I kissed and nipped my way down his neck gently caressing his abdomen.

I sensually licked his nipples and Sasuke let out an small moan and I began to work on the belt around his waist.

"I love it when you hold me" I muttered gently nipping his nipple and then giving the other nipple. I unbuttoned his pants and reached down in his boxers pulling out his already hard member and Sasuke gripped my hips.

"Sasuke" I moaned as I slid down until I came face to face with his member. I looked up at Sasuke through my bangs and his onyx eyes slightly urged me to do it.

I licked his member slowly from base to tip and Sasuke moaned as I took the whole thing in to my mouth and I gently cupped his balls.

Sasuke fisted his hand in my hair and I squeezed his balls and his hand tightened in my hair I moaned sending vibrations through his staff. Sasuke roughly tugged on my hair pulling my head up and I looked up in to his lust filled eyes.

"I want to cum inside of you" He said his voice hot with passion and I nodded climbing back up his body and straddling his hips. I looked him in the eyes as I slowly descended down on to his member and we both moaned.

"Oh god…" I moaned and I planted both hands on Sasuke chest and I lifted myself up and roughly fell back down. Sasuke flipped is over and I was on my hands and knees Sasuke body draped over me and he pounded in me hard and fast.

"Sa…Sasuke" I moaned out and he grunted in my ear lifting my leg up and I let out an moan.

"Who do you belong to?" Sasuke growled in to my ear

"Ah!" Was my only reply and he slowed down his thrust.

"Say it or I'll stop" He growled

"You, only you"

"What's my name?"

"Sasuke"

"My whole name?" He ground out slamming in to me and I silently screamed

"Say it"

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha" I said and he pounded in to my faster and harder and he reached down under me and played with my small bundle of nerves and my body rocked with pleasure.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I climaxed and he thrust in to me an few more times and coated my womb with his seed.

He collapsed sideways pulling me down with him and we both was panting. Sasuke removed his limp member from me and I turned around in his arms noting the light sheen of sweat on his body and he kissed my cheek.

"Listen to me next time" He muttered and I nodded laying my head on Sasuke chest.

I knew right then I was forgiven.

___________________________________

Please review


End file.
